


Calculations

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess are stuck in the awful Mr. A.Z. Azel’s math class with only each for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's not enough Sam/Jess floating around.

Jessica made her way down the crowded hallway, trying not to get knocked over by one of the many other students, most of them bigger than her, that were trying to get to their classes on time.  It was the last class of the day, and Jessica was dying to get it over with.  Checking her schedule one last time, she walked into room six hundred and sixty six just as the bell rang.  The teacher, an older, creepy looking guy, glared at her.

“Just in time.  Sit.”

Blushing bright red, Jessica made her way to the back of the room and sat in the only available desk.  Looking around, she didn’t recognize anyone from other classes.  She groaned internally.  She had heard from her older brother that this class was going to suck.  Apparently, the teacher was a hardass and a dick, so she had been hoping for a few familiar faces that would make the torture somewhat more bearable.  No such luck.

“Welcome to Senior year,” Mr. A.Z. Azel drawled from the front of the classroom.  “Many of you may think that this is your chance to slack off and relax.  If that is your intention, I suggest you leave now.”

No one dared to move under his piercing gaze, though Jessica did see a few students squirm uncomfortably.  Mr. Azel smirked. 

“That’s what I thought.  Now, let’s get to work.”

…

Thirty minutes into note-taking, Jessica heard a snap and a muttered “shit” from her right.  Glancing over, she saw a boy with long arms and legs that were folded uncomfortably underneath him dropping his broken pencil onto his desk.  She watched his longish brown hair flop into his eyes as he bent over to grab another pencil from his bag.  She kept taking notes while keeping an eye on him.  He was muttered curses and searching more and more frantically as he fell farther and farther behind.  Finally, Jessica took pity on him and slid her own extra pencil onto his desk.  He sent her a grateful look and rushed to write down everything on the board before Mr. Azel could erase it.  Five minutes later, the bell rang and there was a rush of movement as students tried to escape.

“Hold it!” Mr. Azel yelled.  Most of them froze.  “I haven’t given you your assignment.”

Everyone groaned and jotted down the page number and problem set that he barked out and then continued their mad dash for freedom.  Jessica was almost to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Turning, she saw the boy that had been sitting next to her.  He held out her pencil, a shy smile on his face.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice warm and friendly.  “You really saved me back there.”

Jessica laughed.  “Not a problem.”

The boy walked next to her down the hallway, headed for the front doors.  They walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

“So, uh…Mr. Azel is pretty intentse, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jessica groaned. “My brother said he was the worst teacher he ever had.”

“He sure has a stick up his ass, that’s for sure.”

Jessica burst out laughing, surprising him.  He stopped walking to stare at her with a slight smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just…my brother said the exact same thing.”

The guy smirked and held out a hand to shake hers.  She did, looking up at him. “I’m Sam.  Sam Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam.  Jessica Moore.”

…

That was how their friendship started.  As the school year progressed, they became each other’s comfort under the tyranny of Mr. Azel.  They helped each other with homework, had studies dates, and did their best to make sure that the other passed the class.  Eventually, they started spending time together outside of school.  It started with the winter dance. 

“Hey…Jess?” Sam said, looking up from where he was sprawled across her parent’s couch.  They absolutely adored Sam and were thrilled that he seemed to spend most afternoons at their house.

“Yeah?”  Jess was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, reading.  No homework today, thank God.  That meant that they could just hang out.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Sam blushed a bit. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter dance.  With me.  Like on a date.”

Jessica was silent.  She could barely breathe.  This was what she had been dreaming about for the past few months, she had never thought it would actually happen.  Concerned by her silence, Sam sat up.

“Jess?  If you don’t want to , that totally ok…oof!”  Jessica slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“Yes,” she whispered in his ear.

…

It didn’t take long after that for the two to start dating.  Sam was the perfect boyfriend, attentive, sweet, caring, protective…Jess had never been happier.  And to think, she had Mr. A.Z. Azel to thank for it all.  If she hadn’t been in that class with Sam, hadn’t given Sam a pencil, she might have never known him.  She shuddered to think how boring her life would be if that were true.


End file.
